Famous Hero Battle Royal
Introduction Wiz: The greatest heroes of all time duel. The greatest superhero, Superman... Boomstick: The Web-Slinger, Spider-Man... Wiz: The Jedi Luke Skywalker... '''Boomstick: The Wizard Harry Potter... Wiz: The archeologist, Indiana Jones... Boomstick: The Spy James Bond... Wiz: Gandalf the Grey... Boomstick: And the secret agent, Perry the Platypus. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & Skills to see who'd win a Death Battle. Superman Wiz: Everybody knows Superman's origin, so we're skipping it. Boomstick: What are all of his powers? Wiz: Earth's yellow sun gives Superman powers such as EXTEREME Strength (Being able to lift freaking INFINITY), Super Speed (Comparable to the Flash), Flight (Past the Speed of Light), Nigh-Invulnrability (Being able to take punches from Darkseid), Enhanced Senses, A Healing Factor & Heat Vision (As hot as the surface of the sun). Boomstick: You were talking about how strong he is? Wiz: Yes, Superman has defeated Doomsday, Lifted California, Shattered the Space-Time continuum, Moved a solar system, Brench pressed the weight of the Earth for 5 days straight, with ONE DROP OF SWEAT & Held a minature Black Hole in his hand! A thing that can absorb a SOLAR SYSTEM!!! Boomstick: Okay, Okay. Supes seems a little, no not a little A LOT overpowered. Does he have super breath too! Wiz: Well, Yes actually and also freeze breath. Boomstick: Is there anything else?! Wiz: Yes, Superman is capable of giving an Infinite Mass Punch that can destroy a Planet!!! Feats- * Lifted Infinity * Held a Black Hole * Bench pressed Earth for 5 days * Defeated 500 Lanterns * Withstood Supernovas * Defeated Doomsday * Defeated Darkseid * Defeated Imperiex * Took down the whole JLA Spider-Man Wiz: Peter Parker went on a Feild trip with his class to a lab. There, While Peter was looking around, a radioactive spider bite him giving him the powers of a spider. Boomstick: AWESOME! IM GONNA GO OUTSIDE AND GET BIT BY A SQUIRREL AND BECOME...SQUIRREL MAN. Wiz: ...Anyway, the abilities of a Spider give Peter abilities such as Wall Crawling and sticking to objects, Superhuman Strength being able to hold back a train & holding up 10 tons (Which is equal to 20,000 pounds!), Super Speed (Top Speed: 200 mph). Boomstick: Pretty Impressive. Wiz: Yes, but perhaps his MOST impressive ability is his Spider Sense--- Boomstick: You mean his Peter Tingle? Wiz: Sure. But Peters sense allows him to detect something before it happens and also having Extreme Reflexes, Enhanced Agility & Durability. Boomstick: Wait a minute...If Spidey has all the powers of a Spider... Wiz: Don't say it. Boomstick: Can he shoot Webs out of his butt? Wiz: NO! But he did build artifical Web-Shooters that he uses to swing around New York. Feats- * Defeated the Hulk * Defeated Firelord * Defeated Juggernaut * Held his own against Thanos * Member of the Avengers * Captain America respects Spider-Man * Survived a beat down from a Phoenix Force possessed Colossus * More Girlfreiends than any other Superhero Spider-Man: It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Luke Skywalker Wiz: Luke Skywalker & Leia were born to Padme Admidala but she died of childbirth. Luke and Leia were separated from eachother, sending Luke to be raised with his Aunt & Uncle (While Obi-Wan was also watching him). While Leia was raised by Bail Organa on Alderaan. Boomstick: So they don't even know that their siblings?! Wiz: Actually, no. Leia and Bail joined the Rebel Alliance and were leading Generals. Meanwhile, Luke was raised as a Moisture Farmer and dreamed of leaving the desert planet of Tatooine and exploring the stars. Boomstick: Sounds like a boring Childhood. Wiz: It was. Until, The Rebels stole the blueprints to the planet destroying Death Star which were passed to Leia. She was captured by Darth Vader and she put the plans inside of the Droid R2-D2 & C3PO and sent down to Tatooine. The two droids were sold to Luke and his family. They went and found the Jedi Master in the sand dunes named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan dubbed Luke his padawan (Because Beru & Owen got killed), he tells Luke his father was a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker and gave him his fathers Lightsaber. Boomstick: Wait, why are Owen and Beru dead?! Wiz: Stormtroopers. But anyway, They got a message from Leia via Artoo and went to Mos Eisley to get a ride from the smugglers Han Solo & Chewbacca to Alderaan. But the Death Star blew up the planet and they went to the Death Star and rescued Leia. But, Obi-Wan sacrificed himself to guide Luke as a force ghost. They escaped the Death Star and returned and blew it up. The Rebels found a new base on Hoth but were sabotaged by Imperial forces. Luke was visited by the ghost of Obi-Wan and told to go to the planet Dagobah. We went there and received training from the grandmaster of the Jedi, Yoda. He left his training early and went to duel the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. He lost and got his hand cut off. But Vader revealed that he is his Father. Boomstick: Plot Twist! Wiz: Luke didn't really believe this and escaped. He returned to Tatooine and built and new Lightsaber. Luke's Lightsaber- * Custom built * Approx. 4ft blade * Cuts through almost everything * Based on Kenobi's * So good with a Lightsaber it's said its more like he's weilding 20 lightsabers instead of one! Wiz: Luke and the rebels went on a mission to blow up the second Death Star. Luke was brought up there and confronted Darth Sidious. He won against Vader but refused to kill his father. Palpatine began to kill Luke but Vader killed Palpatine and saved his son but then died. Luke then went on to become the greatest Jedi of all time. Force powers- * Persuassion * Senses * Push/Pull * Choke * Speed and Strength * Telekinisis * Shatterpoint Luke: I am a Jedi, like my father before me. Harry Potter Wiz: On July 30th 1980, Harry was born to James & Lily potter. One night, the dark lord Voldemort broke into their house killed the parents but was unable to kill Harry and the spell backfired onto him, killing him. But he did place 1/7 of his soul in Harry. Harry was given to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernin who are Muggles. Boomstick: Did you say he put some of his soul in Harry?! Wiz: Well, yes actually. That allows him to see inside of Voldemorts mind at times and can speak Parsaltongue, and language that allows the speaker to talk to Snakes. Anyway, Harry was abused often by his aunt and uncle. But one day, Harry received a letter from Hogwarts inviting him to the magic school. They moved Harry out to sea where non one could find them but the half giant Hargid arrived and took Harry the Wizard town of Diagon Alley. There, Harry got his wand, books and an owl named Hedwig. Boomstick: Hedwig? Out of all the names in the world, why would you name it Hedwig?! But anyway, you were talking about his wand? Harry Potters Wand- * Length: 11in. * core: Phoenix Feather * Brother to Voldemorts wand Wiz: Harry was dropped off at the train station 9 3/4 and met Ron and the weasleys. After he got on the train, he also met Hermoine Granger. The three became best friends. During the year, Harry got an Invisibility Cloak. He also stopped and defeated a Voldemort possessed Professor from using the Philosophers Stone to bring himself back. This happens a few times (and other strange things: 2. Voldemort uses the Chamber of Secrets to drain the life force of Rons sister, Ginny into him. Harry uses a journal and defeats him 3. Harry tries to prove that his godfather is innocent 4. Harry is entered into the triwizard tournament and has to fight a dragon, survive underwater & Go through a maze. Voldemort returns. 5. The ministry of magic tries to take over Hogwarts. Harry leads Dumbledores Army. Voldemort is revealed to the world. 6. Snape betrays Hogwarts. Dumbledore is killed. Boomstick: Sounds like the most fun childhood ever!!! Wiz: Eh, Harry and freinds went to destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes (The things that Voldemort put his soul in). Stuff happens and the final battle happens at Hogwarts. Harry defeats Voldemort, even though Nevill technically saved everyone...But then Harry married Ginny Weasly and had children. '''Boomstick: Moving on from the HUGE backstory, what all can Harry do? Charms- * Expelliarmus (Disarms) * Confundus (Confuses) * Stupefy (Stuns) * Protego (Sheilds) * Patronus (Defeats Dark forces) * Accio (Summons Objects) Curses- * Reducto (Destroys objects) * Sectumsempra (Slashes) * Oppugno (Objects attack) * Imperio (Controls minds) * Crucio (Causes pain) * Avada Cadavra (Killing Curse) Wiz: Harry can also do Wandless teleportation called Apparation. He also has a broomstick that can go 150mph. Harry Potter: (To Voldemort) You're the weak one. And you'll never know love...or friendship. And I feel sorry for you. Indiana Jones Wiz: Junior Jones was born--- Boomstick: Did you say Junior?! Wiz: Yes, actually Indiana was the name of his dog. Anyway, He was born July 1st, 1899 and had sort of a lonely childhood because his mother died of sickness and his father was always studying archeological things (Like the holy grail). So, Indiana constantly went on many adventures and James Bond Gandalf Perry the Platypus Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs DC' Themed Death Battles Category:Im secretly batman